


The World

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blood, Feelings Realization, First Aid, First Kiss, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: Robotnik is working in the lab one day when one of his robots self destructs, he has a small cut but otherwise he's fine, despite this agent Stone cleans up the wounds and takes care of him.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	The World

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Was feeling in a real fluff mood and this came out hope y'all like it it was real fun to write! If you like it make sure to leave a kudos and comment!

The world was cold and unforgiving. Robotnik knew this. He had known it from the ripe old age of 3 months old when he parents had been ripped away from him, not of their own choice. They had left because of a cruel God that decided Robotnik would be better suited to a life of loneliness and depression.  
The only good thing to come out of his miserable life was that it had driven him to become better than everyone else, to prove he was worth something. Because if he wasn't worth anything than that would mean everything he had suffered would be for nothing. And suffering had to mean something otherwise it's just... suffering.

Surprisingly being the best there ever was came easily to him. Getting five PhD's came easily to him. Building robots came easily to him. The only thing that felt so out of reach he had given up on it was believing in his self worth. He felt like he would never be enough. Nothing he did would ever prove himself. So he kept trying, kept improving. And when that didn't work he tore down the people around him. He had to. It helped him believe that he really was as great as he wanted to be.  
This was the life he lead and this was the life he would die with. He was sure of that. Never keeping anyone around long enough to risk himself getting attached, risk them seeing through his facade.  
Then agent Stone came along. One of the government's multiple glorified babysitters they sent Ivo to keep an eye on him, to make sure he didn't blow up another of his labs. It had only happened once and all of a sudden they didn't trust him ever again! It wasn't even his fault, they had sent him the wrong materials and he hadn't bothered to do a scan to double check. He was more cautious now obviously.  
Yet they still sent these agents to look after him. It was infuriating. Thankfully he had the power to fire them, so as soon as they made even the tiniest mistake they were gone. He had gone through maybe 30 in about a month in a half by the time the government sent him agent Stone.   
Right from the beginning Ivo could sense something different from the man, something that set him apart from the other agents. Stone seemed to act less like a babysitter and more like a... an actual assistant. He didn't object to what he was told to do, he never told Robotnik what to do, never gave stupid advice or stupid questions and he made fantastic latte's. Eventually agent Stone passed the record for longest an assistant had lasted. Five days. Those five days turned into a week, turned into 2, then 3 and then a whole month had passed and surprisingly Robotnik hadn't even grown tired of Stone's cheery disposition and seemingly spineless attitude. It was... new.  
Everything came to a head one day when one of Robotnik's badniks self destructed while he was upgrading it. He had built all of his machines so that if anyone tried to tamper with them or reverse engineer them they would explode, unfortunately he had forgotten to turn it off before getting to work. Thankfully his injuries weren't severe, some small burns on his fingers and a cut across his cheek. Ivo was no stranger to pain so he was prepared to simply bandage it up and get back to work when agent Stone came rushing over.  
"Sir are you okay?!" Voice dripping with concern, it surprised Ivo. The doctor watched stunned as the agent dropped onto one knee to inspect Robotnik's cheek. He found he couldn't say anything, simply sat there silently as Stone looked it over before rushing away to the first aid kit. "Don't worry doctor, I'm professionally trained in first aid so I am qualified to clean up your injuries. It way sting a bit when I disinfect them so I hope you don't mind." Robotnik found that his mouth was too dry to respond so he simply nodded, feeling his heart beating out of his chest as Stone gently cleaned his wound.  
Soft fingers brushed lightly over dirty skin, a damp cloth washing off the ash and blood that had darkened Robotnik's cheek. After that Stone put a bit of hydrogen peroxide on a small cotton swab and lightly brushed it over the wound. Despite Robotnik wincing he didn't stop, didn't fret about hurting the doctor any more than his current injuries. It was a side to Stone Robotnik had never seen before. Caring and gentle but not over bearing. Then came the polysporin, a small layer over the cut and then finally a piece of gauze with some medical tape to secure it.  
"Can I see your hands sir?" Stone asked, turning his attention to Robotnik's hands which sat limply in his lap. Still quiet Robotnik held them out. Where the gloves would normally cover his fingers there were instead small blisters and red skin. Robotnik had seen worse yet Stone still tended to them as if they were fatal. The entire time he did they were silent, Stone too focused on the task at hand and Robotnik still shocked info silence. Something about this situation though, Stone's gentle touch and the occasional brush of his fingers over Robotnik's skin, had a heat rising on Robotnik's cheeks and his heart working double time. Once done Stone stood up off the floor, looking down at Robotnik with a smile.  
"You should be all good now sir. I know you like to work but I would suggest at least taking the rest of the day off to avoid any risk of further irritation of the wounds on your fingers. You'll also want to replace the gauze on your cheek with fresh polysporin tomorrow morning," Without responding Robotnik just looked at Stone, trying to figure out what he was feeling, "sir are you alright?" Again Robotnik said nothing, for the first time in his life he had no idea what he was doing. It felt as if he were on autopilot. Slowly he stood from his chair, Stone's eyes were filled with confusion as he watched the doctor reach out and place a hand on his cheek. Robotnik had never touched Stone without his gloves on, despite the wrappings on his fingers he could feel the stubble on Stone's cheeks, the soft skin underneath. Ivo could feel the heat rise on Stone's cheeks the same way it had on his own  
"Sir?" Stone said, voice little more than a breath. Robotnik could feel himself shaking, he had no idea what he was doing. Despite his uncertainty he slowly moved forward, he stopped when his face was only a few inches away from Stone's and waited for the man to push him away. Robotnik could feel Stone's breath on his lips, and with no response from the agent he moved the little bit of space left and kissed Stone.  
It was strange, Robotnik had never kissed someone before so he had no idea what to do, if he was doing it right. It didn't last very long either, he pulled away after only a moment.  
"I'm sorry." Robotnik blurted out before Stone could say anything, despite this he didn't pull away.  
"Don't be." Said Stone with a smile before leaning in and kissing the doctor again, deeper this time. We wrapped his arms around the back of Robotnik's neck and taking the lead. Surprised, Ivo just let it happen and tried to copy Stone.

The world was cold and unforgiving. Robotnik had thought this his whole life. He was wrong though. The world was kind and gentle and warm and tender and handsome and made the best latte's ever. Because his whole world, the only world he needed, was a person. Agent Stone.


End file.
